Two Hanyou's In A Pod
by RyokoValentine
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are friends they are both hanyous but neither of them know it, even though they sense that they are keeping secrets from each other. They are the most popular people at feudal era high. What will happen when their secrets are revealed?
1. Inuyasha?

**Two Hanyous in a Pod**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: inuyasha and kagome are friends they are both hanyous neither of them know it, even though they sense that they are keeping secrets from each other …... they are the most popular people at feudal era high and are pushed together on the one night that they turn human what will happen……. Lots of lemons**

**Kagome's POV**

"Hey kagome what are you doing up there you are going to be late for school!" Kagome's mom yelled.

Kagome was just putting on her shoes and hoddie and green and white hat that went perfectly with her green mini skirt and 4 inch black heels the only reason she was wearing the hoodie was because her mom suggested it but she had on a white tank top that showed off her breast and all of her curves she would soon take the hoodie of when she got to school though.

"Mom! I can't find the keys to my baby (aka her silver and green Porsche) or the tenaga (her sword) have you seen them!" Kagome yelled back.

"Nope!"

"Agh! Why can't I just snap my fingers and they appear" she said to herself.

"Owe shit that hurt" and she lifted her foot to see what the hell she stepped on that hurt so bad, it was her keys. _Well at least I found them_ she thought. _Now where is that sword oh I know it under the bed. _So she went under her bed and got it.

She knew she was late so with her demon speed she ran to her car and hoped in started it up and sped off to school like there was no tomorrow……..

**INUYASHA'S POV**

"Inuaysha get your ass down here now!" Izioyoi yelled "you're taking for ever and if I get another call from the attendance office I'm going to tell your dad!"

he was putting that last of his outfit on today he decided to wear a red and black hat some baggy jeans and a read hoodie with a dog demon on the front with some white air force ones.

"Alright I'm coming!" He yelled back "I'm looking for my wallet!"

_Damn why can't I keep up with anything_ he mentally slapped himself.

"Ah hah! I found it" He yelled. He said as he grabbed the testsiega and sped to the garage but not before giving his mom a kiss on the cheek he hoped in his red and black jaguar and speed off to school……

**KAGOME'S POV**

"Another red light this is ridiculous" she yelled "I've caught nothing but red lights all morning". Then it turned green and she was about to go when she was cut off by some speed demon in a Jaguar. That was the last straw she snapped and sped up and was just about to hit the person when………

**INUYASHA'S POV**

"Yes nothing but green lights all morning perfect" he praised to himself. Then as if right in cue the green light started to turn yellow so he sped up in the hopes of him making it and did a quick turn almost getting hit by a Porsche. He was mad now he just got that car and someone already was trying to hit it so he stopped the car until he saw that the person was about to hit him and he sped the rest of the way to school.

**KAGOME'S POV**

"Lucky bastard" she whispered to herself and just drove the rest of the way to school.

"Yes! People are still in the parking lot which means that bell hasn't rung yet now just to find a spot" as she searches for a spot she notices a jaguar the same one that cut her off. _Okay so he goes to this school as soon as I find a spot I'm going to find the person and give them a piece of my mind. _Then like the luck of the Irish she found a spot _thank kami_ she thought. Then she grabbed the backpack and her sword and ran over to the jaguar.

Get the Fuck out of the Fucking car you Bastard! Right Fucking Now! (Did I mention that she had a temper as bad as Inuyasha's) the car had tented windows so she couldn't see who it was.

**INUYASHA'A POV**

_Finally I'm here and it seems to be people still out here which means I'm not late that good because dad would kill me_ he thought. Now to find a spot ah there's one _wait is that the same Porsche that try to hit me and now there trying to take my spot over my dead body. _

Yes! I got it before they did well since I have a few minutes I will sit here and make sure all my homework is done and I have all my books and- his speech to himself was soon cut off by someone yelling and he heard the person say "Get the Fuck out of the Fucking car you Bastard! Right Fucking Now!" What the fuck! Who is she he couldn't see anything past the hoodie but that didn't matter this person was pick a fight with the wrong fucking person today so he got out of his car.

**NORMAL POV**

What the fuck you bitch! Inuyasha screamed

Who the fuck are you calling a Bitch! You Asshole! Kagome yelled back

You fucking cut me off-

Wait you're the bitch that almost hit me with that Porsche Inuyasha Yelled

Damn straight maybe next time you shouldn't run lights and cut me of Kagome yelled back

Then she looked up at him INUYASHA?

He looked at the girl do I know you? He asked

"You son of a bitch" she said and she took her shades and hoodie of course keeping her hat on though.

KAGOME?

They both doubled over in laughter s..s..so y..yo.you were t..th…the o..one dr….driv…driving? he tried to straighten up when her was saying it.

Yep she said.

Hey Inuyasha when did you get that car didn't you have hummer?

Yea I just got this one over the weekend.

And what about you didn't you have a Mercedes?

Yea I did I got a paint job and painted it dark pink and black and new interior and gave it to sango for her birthday.

That's kind of what I did with the hummer except I just gave it to him and I got it painted dark purple.

I'm sorry I cut you off I didn't know it was you Inuyasha said.

It's okay but I'm sorry I almost hit you and your new car Kagome chuckled.

RIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!

We had better hurry up before we are late kagome said

Your right Inuyasha said as they started running

This is my very first story I hope that you like it I have some ideas for the next chapter some definite kikyo and hojo bashing and a little bit of koga too so read and enjoy


	2. In the halls

**In the halls:**

"Hey Sango and Miroku" Kagome said.

"Hey Kagome" Sango greeted.

"Sup" Miroku said

"I don't see any hand prints on you "yet" I guess you're trying to stop being such a lecher" Inuyasha chuckled.

"I think Sango's gonna miss all that attention if he is" Kagome giggled.

Sango and Miroku blushed deeply at that comment and Kagome and Inuyasha doubled over in laughter.

"A-hem excuse me but it's a bet if he doesn't grope me for the rest of the week that I would date him" she said.

DATE? They both yelled in unison. Which only made then blush harder, and again Inuyasha and kagome doubled over in laughter until-

"Kagome" the mysterious voice yelled.

"OH NO" Inuyasha please please please don't tell me that's who I think it is.

_But I know who it is its hojo the boy that has loved and obsessed over her since birth "almost"._

"I guess I won't tell you then" he said. Why doesn't he just give it up you turn him down every time this is getting annoying every year it the same damn thing. _"Hey Kagome you wanna go out this weekend? Kagome are you busy after school?_ Inuyasha said in a hojo mimicking voice.

"Hey Kagome you'd better get to class you only have 45 seconds" Hojo Yelled and he ran by them.

45 SECONDS! They all yelled in unison.

Inuyasha was the first to break out in a run and soon following was Kagome then it was Sango and Miroku.

Kagome and Inuyasha were the fastest of the group without using there demon speed.

"We're not going to make it" Kagome said.

"I am" Inuyasha replied then he broke out into a demon speed run, where he _thought_ he was the fastest until Kagome was still right next to him.

(**They're thinking at the same time**)

_What! How is he running like this I have to run with my demon speed just to keep up with him…Impossible no human can do that He's hiding something from me and I'm going to find out-_

_What! I'm using my demon speed and she still is keeping up with me no "human" can do that but-_

WHAM! Inuyasha was knocked to the floor cursing hell on whoever hit him.

Kagome was trying to hold back her laughter but let a giggle escape her lips.

Inuyasha heard kagome's giggles and growled at her and cursed her in inu-yokai language. "Thinking she wouldn't understand".

"Did he just growl at me and cuss me out? But he said it in the inu language can he do that? She decided she wanted to test him so he growled back and said go to hell (in inu tongue) to see his reaction and it was not as expected.

You…..You…..Y-

INUYASSSHHHAAAAA! He heard a whore say.

"Fuck! What do you want kikyo didn't I tell you never to talk to me ever again, you're a hoe and I don't want you rubbing you diseases off on me, you so infected when you e-mailed me my computer caught your virus so stay the hell away from me".

"I'm so sorry I hit you with the door I thought it was that bitch over there" she said while pointing to kagome.

"I'm not in the mood for this shit right now" she said why send kikyo warning glares.

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG! "Dammit all now were late, and before starting to run off he gave Kagome a we'll talk about this later look and walked into the class.


	3. Detention!

**CHAPTER 3**

"Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Taino, and Ms. Taka your all late and that means a week of detention for the three of you now will you please take your seats?" Mr. Sama said.

They both gave death glares to kikyo who just pouted and brushed it off and took her seat between hojo and koga who just scooted their desk further away.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat down next to Sango and Miroku who always saved them a seat. They always set in the same order Miroku First then Inuyasha, next was Sango and last was Kagome. Mr. Sama wasn't talking about anything interesting so Inuyasha took out his cell phone and started to AIM Kagome.

**Inuyasha's text **and_ Kagome's text_

**What the hell kagome?**

_What?_

**You know what!**

_What?_

**You speak inu-yokai language?**

"Inuyasha and Kagome" Mr. Sama called for their attention. But they paid no attention to him they were to busy trying to get answers from each other.

_Yes I do and what about you?_

Mr. Sama was standing behind them now still trying to get their attention.

**Yea I do but-**

Mr. Sama snatched both of their phones and said "that will be another week of detention for the both of you".

The rest of the day was a breeze other that Mr. Sama's class.

"My name is Mr. Totosai the detention teacher, please come in and be seated I don't mind if you talk just don't cause an uproar" he said as he instructed Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome into the room.

Inuyasha and Kagome set across from each other and kikyo set 2 seats next to Inuyasha.

"Pssst pssst Kagome" Inuyasha whispered.

"What" she snapped.

"Finish explaining to me how you speak inu-yokai language" he asked.

"Um…….um…

"Um what!" he snapped impatiently.

"I can't tell you here" she said

"Then write it down" he replied.

"Well before I give you the note you have to write it down and to" she said while taking out a scrap sheet of paper.

"Okay" he said

They both wrote down there secrets and waited a minute as if they were thinking about something.

"Kagome/Inuyasha" they said at the same time.

"No no you go first" Inuyasha said.

"I really really trust you but you have to promise not to tell anyone my secret" she said.

"Yea definitely and same here" he said as she replied with a nod.

They exchanged the letters and closed their eyes opening the letters the both gasped and paused like they had just seen a ghost, then the just stared at each other like there life depended on it.

Kagome opened her mouth looking for something to say then she closed it again waiting for a miracle to happen and Inuyasha break the ice, but he was in the same boat that she was with confusion and mixed emotions running through his mind.

Even though Kagome wanted a miracle she didn't get she got the exact opposite when kikyo decided to break the ice by saying "Inuyasha are you okay? What did that bitch say to you? She asked pointing to kagome.

But he still didn't talk he was in his only little world, so she stood up and go "slutified" and walked over to Inuyasha and set on his desk almost putting her breast in his face then he snapped.

"HEY BITCH GET YOUR ASS OFF MY DESK AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT GET YOUR PLASTIC FAKE-ASS BREAST OUT MY FACE!" he screamed.

"you don't have to act lie that because she's here" she said while mean mugging kagome.

"Yea I am a bitch but you know what YOU'RE A FAT UGLY SLUTY HOE" kagome yelled.

"BE QUITE" Totosai yelled.

"Sorry" they all said.

Then Totosai stood up and said that they could all go, and all left but kagome and Inuyasha who just set there staring at each searching for the words to say.

"Inuyasha um….maybe we should go and talk when we leave" kagome brought up


	4. will you go out with me?

**Chapter 4: will you go out with me?**

"Inuyasha maybe we should go to the parking lot at least and talk" kagome said

"Yea lets go" he said as they started walking, nothing else was said when the started there was nothing but an awkward silence.

They went to the parking lot and stopped next to kagome's car and set on the hood of her car. Inuyasha was the first to speak he turned to Kagome and said "Why didn't you ever tell me I thought we were best friends".

"the same reason you never told me, and we are best friends it just I wanted to wait for the right time to tell you" she replied.

"So that explains why you either wear hoodies, hats or scarves all the time, and you carry the tenaga _and _why you can get up with when I run".

"Yea" she said simply.

"Which one of your parents are inu-yokai?" he asked.

"My dad and you?"

"My dad to" he answered.

"wow no know wonder why I feel like this around you" he thought out loud and then immediately blushed hearing what he said.

"like what" kagome asked.

"like we belong together and whenever I'm around you it feels right like this is how it is meant to be, and even though I'm hanyou that it doesn't matter when I'm with you, because it feels like me and you are the same person." He said.

Kagome turned her head and covered her eyes with her bangs and began to cry.

"please don't cry kagome, you know I can't stand it when you cry" he pleaded.

"it's just I've always felt the same way". She whimpered.

"kagome I have a question for you?" he turned to her and asked.

She looked up into his eyes and saw warmth and love and answered "hm?"

"Will you go out with me? Then he saw her always light up with love and happiness and more love.

"OH INUYASHA I've waited 4 years to hear you ask me that" she cried.

"I want you to come to my house and we can tell our parent together, and dress fancy how about you come over about eight okay?"

"alright then it's a date" she giggled.

Then they both hopped in there cars and went home.


	5. Meet the parents

**MEET THE PARENTS**

"Mom!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes dear" Izioyoi answered.

"Kagome is coming over for dinner at eight with her parents, its going to be fancy okay, because we have something Important to tell you……together" he said.

"Okay I will tell your father he will be home any minute and Sesshoumaru is at Rin's and won't be back until later" she added.

"Okay" he yelled from the top of the stairs.

Inuyasha went into his room and started getting ready for tonight other than having dinner with his family he was planning on having a moonlit walk in the park with Kagome on his human night. He started getting ready by having a nice hot shower with his "special" cologne body wash, and then he brushed his hair into a ponytail and put on his expensive cloths, which included his silky red shirt and black slacks and red and black dress shoes.

**AT KAGOME'S **

"Mom we're going to Inuyasha's later for a formal dinner; it's at eight so hurry up and get ready just you and dad though" she said quickly while running to her room

"Okay hunny" her mom yelled after her.

Kagome jumped in the shower and pulled her Ivory snow frost shower gel; that she only used on special occasions, and took a nice long shower when she got out she quickly curled her side lock and bangs, and put her hair into a bun that was held up by two dark green chopsticks.

After exiting the bathroom she went to her room to get dressed she put on her green blouse the was light green at the top and faded to dark green at the bottom, with white dress pants and faded green 4 inch heels, and green faded scarf on her head.

"Mom are you and dad ready? Kagome asked from her room.

"Yea were headed to the car" she replied.

**NORMAL AGAIN**

MOM! DAD! THERE HEAR! Inuyasha yelled.

"Okay then let them in" Izioyoi said.

Inuyasha went to open the door and his jaw dropped anime style. _Kagome looks so damn sexy, no not sexy drop dead gorgeous_.

"Ahem Inuyasha are you going to invite us in?" she chuckled

"Yea yea come the food is ready you can have a seat at the table" he said gesturing for then to come in.

The table looked great there was about 5 bowls of ramen of many different flavors and kagome was stunned.

"You did all this for us" she said while talking her seat across from Inuyasha and his family.

Inuyasha started to blush "well yea and I think it is time for introductions, Kagome this are my parents Izioyoi and InuTiasho and I have a brother named Sesshoumaru but hopefully you will never meet him" she said earning warning glares from his parents.

"Well these are my parents Rare my Dad and Ray my mom and I also have a little brother name Souta and you will meet him but you will regret it" she said also earning glares from his parents.

"Well what is this big surprise you two have" Ray said eyeing kagome and Inuyasha.

"We actually have two so which one do you want, we have one to show you and one to tell you" Inuyasha said.

"Um…um...how about you tell us first InuTiasho said.

"Okay on the count of three then Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"Alright 1……2…….3 we are dating" the said while blushing.

"Awww that is so cute" Izioyoi squealed.

"That's great so when do I get cute grand kids" Ray said.

That comment made the couple blush harder.

"Congratulations my son" InuTiasho sat while patting his son on the back and secretly giving him a what-about-you-being-hanyou-look.

"Rare just sat there eyeing Inuyasha and then kagome also giving her a what about-you-being-hanyou-look.

"So now I can't wait to see the second surprise, what is it" Ray asked eagerly.

Okay again on the count of three kagome. Inuyasha said.

"Alright 1….2…..3" she said while the both revealed to each others family about then being hanyou. All the smiling and excitement left the room and were replaced with awkward silence and stares.

Rare broke the silence by turning to Inuyasha and asking him "when did you to find out? How come I couldn't since it in the many years I've known you? Which one of you are yokai? He directed that question towards his parents and "what clan are you from?

"Okay 1. We found out today after school 2. I don't know why you couldn't sense me 3. My dad is yokai and 4. Were from the White cloud clan, does that answer you question Inuyasha said while staring at Rare.

Rare just nodded and then a smile crept on his face.

"Now I have questions" InuTaisho said while looking at Kagome, What pack are you from? How much training have you had? Which one of you are yokai?

"1. I'm from the Blue cloud clan and 2. I've being training since I was four lastly 3. My dad is yokai. She answered and like Rare a smile crept along his face.

"What's so funny you two? Ray asked.

"The white cloud and the blue cloud clans are allies and these two he said while pointing kagome Inuyasha are the last of the clan other than me and Rare" InuTiasho stated.

"Rare may I speck to you outside?" InuTiasho asked.

"Sure" she said as they got up and exited the house.


	6. Punishment!

**Chapter 6**

**Outside with Rare and InuTaisho**

"Wow now Kagome has found someone to be "herself" with". Rare said.

"Yea Inuyasha to" InuTaisho agreed.

"I think that we should train them together," InuTaisho said, with them being the last of there pack they need to excel in combat fight and in using there senses and my eldest son Sesshoumaru is full demon so he can help" he added.

"That sounds great, when do you want to start? He asked. "Wait with them training together won't that cause a problem, with them going out won't that interfere with their fight?"

"Yes I see I didn't even think about that, well I guess that where Sesshoumaru comes in isn't it? And we can start the training tomorrow after school." He added.

"Okay then lets go and tell them" Rare said.

**Back in the house with Inuyasha Kagome and the mothers**

When the men walked into the house everyone looked up to then men grinning like they had come to some decision about Inuyasha and Kagome being together.

"What are you two smiling about?" Izioyoi said while beaming at her husband.

"We decided that I, Rare and Sesshoumaru will be training Kagome and Inuyasha everyday after school starting tomorrow."

"Did you say tomorrow?" kagome said hesitantly.

Yes he did, is that going to be a problem? He asked eyeing his daughter.

"Um "I" I mean we have detention for two weeks" kagome whispered. But Rare and InuTaisho heard it and were furious.

"What do you mean two weeks of detention? Young lady, Inuyasha you two have some explaining to do. He said furiously.

"well the first week we got because of that bitch kikyo, she always talking her shit to kagome and trying to come on to me even though I keep telling her that I don't go out with sluts." Inuyasha said.

"First of all watch your language young man." InuTaisho said. "But why did you get the second week?" he asked.

"Well we go the second week because we were texting in class." Kagome stuttered.

"Okay then I have the perfect punishment for the both of you, InuTaisho started. Foe being late you to will now get up at four and run 15 miles and hand over your keys because you will be running to school to, and you will be there on time. As for texting in class you will hand over you cell phones, you will get everything back when you detention is over".

"I can deal with that" Inuyasha said with a smirk. But kagome on the other hand,

Kagome looked like she just lost her brother she was in shock not breathing and was about to cry "wh wha what no keys no cell my life is over" she said now crying "can this get any worse".

"Yes I can Rare added. "Kagome you will hand over you credit cards"

WHAT! She screamed in full blown tears "mom you can't be letting this happen" she pleaded.

"Well maybe next time you shouldn't get detention" she said sternly.

"Inuyasha you will hand over your CD collection DVD collection and all of your electronics" InuTaisho added.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped anime style and looked like he to was about to cry. "You've got to be kidding me, _all_ my electronics" he whimpered.

"Yes _all _your electronics." He answered.

Kagome and Inuyasha were distraught, confused and pissed they didn't know what to say.

"Your punishment will start tomorrow and we will take our leave because you to are going to need you rest" Rare said.

In all this talk about punishment Inuyasha forgot about his surprise for kagome. "What time is it now?" Inuyasha asked.

"9:30" his fathered said.

"Me and Kagome have one thing we need to do before she leaves and we'll be back in about an hour and no later." He said as he grabbed kagome's hand and ran out of the door.


	7. moon lit walk and wake the fuck up!

**Chapter 7**

**At the park**

"Why did you bring me to the park Inuyasha?" kagome asked.

"Look" he said pointing to the sky, then it dawned on her tonight was her human night _but how did he know_ she thought.

Then at exactly 10 she turned human she was embarrassed at first but when she turned to see Inuyasha she was now confused his white hair was now black, and his golden eyes were violet, and no ears…. "Is tonight your human night to?"

Inuyasha was also confused he brought her out here to show the only woman he loved his weakness but she had changed herself her dark blue hair was not jet black, and her dark brown eyes were now a chocolate brown. _She is even gorgeous on her human night_ he thought.

For the rest of walk they just walked along the trail of the park until it was 10:45 they had to hurry up and return because their parents would flips if they didn't hurry up and get back and probably add to their already harsh punishment.

When they got to the porch of his kagome stopped him,

"Inuyasha you know I still haven't had my first kiss, or a kiss to seal or relationship" she said blushing.

"Well we can change that right now" he said lowering his lips on to hers. But little did he know there four sets of eye watching and smiling.

"she closed her eyes and pressed her lips up against his, he then licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she granted it, he moved closer and put one arm behind her waist and another one behind her head to deepen the kiss, she then moved her arm behind his neck and they had a tongue war until she was out of breath and broke for air, that's when the both noticed four sets of eyes staring at them, they blushed deeply and departed to the separate houses.

**The next morning 3:45 AM**

**Kagome's house **

"KAGOME GET UP! THIS IS ME THIRD TIME CALLING YOU, NEXT TIME I'M GONNA GET YOU UP PERSONALLY!" Rare yelled.

"You didn't have to yell I'm not hard of hearing you know" kagome said irritably.

"Well you sure do act like it" Rare snapped.

"Whatever" she said as she got up and hopped in the shower, when she got out she put on her green basket ball shorts and green sports bra with white and green nikes.

"Hurry up Inuyasha should be here in five minutes" Rare said.

**At Inuyasha's**

"Izioyoi put these on your ears" InuTaisho said handing his wife noise silencing earphones.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because if Inuyasha won't get up on his on Sesshoumaru will get him up." He answered.

"How do you plan on doing that?" she asked.

"By playing this in the house speakers" he said holding up a copy of Inuyasha CD tagged Sesshoumaru hates theses. 

"That's so cruel" Izioyoi snickered.

InuTaisho walked out of the room and into the control room he opened the cabinet to a giant CD player that ran throughout the whole house, he slipped the CD in and put on his on silencing earphones and pressed play.

**Sesshoumaru's room**

_Get out of my head and into the bed girl_

Sesshoumaru shot up in his bed look ready to kill.

"WHAT THE FUCK" he screamed. He plugged his ears and laid back down hoping that in the next few minutes someone would get up and turn it off_Everyone knows I hate this song what is the meaning of this well this Sesshoumaru will find out_ he thought as he got up and went to the control room.

When Sesshoumaru entered the control room he grew even more pissed and impatient, not only that no one had turned it off and he hated this song it was that his father was standing right next to the damn thing and hadn't turned it off. "Father what is the meaning of this" he spat.

"Well it is simply this music is going to stay on until Inuyasha get up, you can take it upon yourself to get him up by any means necessary" His father explained.

"Any means necessary?" he asked.

"Any means" his dad confirmed.

Sesshoumaru gave one of his rare evil smiles and left.

**Same time in Inuyasha's room**

_I ain't getting up_ he thought with a grin. "It's quiet to quiet my old man is up to something" he whispered. The _Get out of my head and into the bed girl_ "I love this song wait I know he doesn't expect me to get up and turn it off so what's he planning." Then Sesshoumaru busted into the room like a predator that has found his pray.

"GET THE FUCK UP!" Sesshoumaru yelled over the music.

"FUCK NO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, IT'S FUCKING FOUR IN THE MORNING I AIN'T RUNNING NO WHERE!" Inuyasha screamed back.

"FATHER WILL NOT TURN THIS REDICULOUS SHIT OFF UNTIL YOU GET THE HELL UP, AND I HATE THIS SHONG SO GET UP NOW!" he said.

"FUCK IF I CARE I LIKE THIS SONG" he replied.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU STUBBURN HALF-BREED PROBLEMS" he yelled before turning into his dog form.

"OH SHIT!" Inuyasha screamed, while running to his testsiga. But I had been to late Sesshoumaru had jumped on him and had pinned him to the floor. Sesshoumaru bit his hair and picked him up and left the room to take him to the control room. When he entered the room his father was there grinning at the pain that Inuyasha was in, Sesshoumaru dropped him on his ass roughly and turned back into his regular form. He nodded at his father and turned off the music and before exiting the room to go to sleep he gave Inuyasha a hard kick in the ribs and departed.

"Well it's nice to see you're up son" InuTaisho chuckled.

"Feh" Inuyasha said as he gave his father death glares and exited the room.


	8. more punishment?

**Chapter 8**

As Inuyasha got out of the shower and started to recover from Sesshoumaru's rude and brutal awakening he thought about what he was going to wear, he decided on wearing red basketball shorts and no shirt considering they would be running. To get back at Sesshoumaru he snuck into his room and stole his Ipod, his father took all of _his _electronics but this was not his so he was going to use it.

He then looked at his watch and he only had five minutes to get to Kagome's, could thing she lived close by or else he wouldn't make it. He got the to see Kagome standing out side in a green sports bra and some green basketball shorts and all he could think was _damn she looks good I would run with her every morning if she looks like this when we run._

Kagome stopped stretching when she sensed Inuyasha behind her when she looked up she was amazed to say the least he was wearing red basketball shorts and no shirt, he was nicely built with abs (she started to drool) and biceps, all this and he wasn't even flexing.

"Like what you see kagome?" he asked in a cocky voice.

Then she realized she was staring and drooling and immediately wiped her face and began to blush. "Well can you blame me?" she said sexily.

"We'll have that conversation later but for now lets get the miles over with, where do you want to run to?" he asked

"How about the mall and back it's about seven in a half miles from here" she replied.

"Okay let's go" he said while pulling out his brothers Ipod.

"I thought they took all your electronics?" she asked

"They did I stole this from Sesshoumaru and it's a long story I will tell you when were done running" he said.

"Okay" she replied while taking out her own Ipod.

They ran to the mall in about an hour and forty five minutes, only partially using their demon speed.

When they got back they jumped into the God tree and Inuyasha told her about Sesshoumaru's rude awakening.

"Oh my God and that was all your dad's idea that's scandalous, all my dad did was yell and threaten me". She explained.

"What are you two doing up there? This is not social hour since you two seemed to have been in better shape then I thought, I will just have to make it thirty next time" Rare said.

"What? Why dad?" Kagome whinnied.

"because you two are in trouble and last time I checked trouble wasn't suppose to be happy or enjoyable, its suppose to be long hard and remember able" he explained.

"But-

"No buts or I will soon hurt one" he said sternly looking at Kagome. That shut he up she remembered the last time her dad whopped her ass and it was nothing she wanted to experience again.

"Hey you can't talk to Kagome like that" Inuyasha snarled.

"And you can't talk to Rare like that Inuyasha" InuTaisho said walking up behind Rare.

"Rare called me ten minutes ago when you two arrived, now Inuyasha come here please" InuTaisho called. Then Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and steeped in front off his father, and as quick as light was on the floor holding his gut.

"What the hell was that for" he said.

"One for stealing you brothers Ipod, you really thought you were slick huh? And to for being disrespectful to you elders." He said calmly.

"Hey He wasn't disrespectful you stupid-

But before she could get the rest out Rare jumped up and slapped her across the face at the same time knocking her out of the tree.

"What were you saying you lady" Rare questioned.

"Nothing sir I'm sorry for being disrespectful to you InuTaisho and Dad" she said as she was trying to calm her anger.

**FYI: kagome's not the goody goody that she is in the show she has an attitude problem and anger issue and is very disrespectful.**

After that incident they were both about to go off, but they knew they were no match for their dads so they decided just to go home and take a shower to get ready for school but where stopped by a sudden interruption.

"And kids hand over your swords" InuTaisho said.

"Why" Kagome asked.

"Because we're going to get them cleaned and sharpened for you training" he replied.

Then Inuyasha handed his sword and Kagome handed over hers to, then they went into the house and got ready for school.


	9. OH NO GO AND GET THEM NOW!

When they entered the school they had already regretted it, they didn't want to be there. They were mad as hell, _and with no sword they were liable to hurt someone but for sure their fathers had already known that, I think? _Kagome began to think.

"Hey kagome" Sango greeted.

"Hey" she said annoyed.

"Okaaaayy" she said, Hi Inuyasha she said brushing pass Kagome which only made her madder but Sango was her bestfriend and she didn't want to take her anger out on her.

"Feh" he said.

"What's wrong with you to today" She asked.

"Long story and I don't want to talk about it" Kagome snapped.

"Well okay" she said and just stood there waiting for someone to talk and then Inuyasha asked where Miroku was.

"Oh he had a doctor's appointment today" she explained.

Then the bell rang and they walked into the classroom and set down in there usual seats.

"Today class we will be working in groups and I have already made a list up and here they are" Mr. Sama said as he posted the list on the overhead. It read:

Kikyo and Kagome and Sango

Inuyasha and Koga and Hojo

_You have got to be kidding me _Kagome thought_ I don't need this today oh Kami why?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Kikyo yelling something about not wanting to work with her but the feeling was mutual and all that meant was Sango would do all the talking and that was fine with her, so she got up and set with the rest of her group.

Inuyasha on the other hand was not that happy in his group they were working on carpentry today normally he love to cut stuff up, but all he saw was Hojo trying to hit on Kagome and wanted nothing more than to cut him at the moment, so he asked

"Mr. Sama can I be Excused from this Project I feel a little dizzy and can't cut straight" he said.

"Yes Inuyasha but your gonna have to make it up some other time okay?" Mr. Sama said.

"Okay" he said as he took his seat and Put his head down all of a sudden there was a loud BOOM! Inuyasha shot up and say Kikyo throwing rulers knifes and other objects at Kagome.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mr. Sama yelled "KIKYO STOP THAT THIS INSTSNT! He added.

"When kikyo ran out of objects to throw Mr. Sama stepped between Kagome and Kikyo seeing that Kagome was about to plunged at her.

"DID YOU SEE WHAT THAT CRAZY BITCH DID MR. SAMA" kagome asked.

"Yes I did" he said now I kikyo, "You are in so much trouble that even I don't know where it's gonna stop.

"What she started it" Kikyo welled.

"And how did I do that you crazy bitch?" kagome asked.

"You took _my_ Inuyasha from me that's how" she said back

Then Inuyasha interrupted "I was never yours kikyo I said I will never go out with hoes like you, I'm with Kagome now" he said now standing behind kagome.

"WHAT you're not with _my_ kagome" Koga said now in battle ready stance.

"I am not yours, never have been and never will be" kagome said.

"That's right because she with me" hojo said now standing up.

"SIT DOWN!" everyone in the room yelled then he sat down.

"Kikyo then walked passed Kagome and acted like she was going towards the door; she quickly turned around and cut Kagome's hair to her neck. When kagome realized what she did she was in shock_ my beautiful long hair sh sh she cut it _tears started to swell up in her eyes. When she had finally looked up at Kikyo her eyes were now red with green pupils, she was turning demon.

When Inuyasha realized what was happening he had to take quick action, everyone in the room was just standing there watching her not knowing what to do.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE ROOM NOW, EXCEPT FOR SANGO!" But everyone just stayed were they where. "NOW" he yelled again that time everyone ran out of the room except for Sango.

"What wrong with her" she asked looking at kagome her hair was growing back and her fangs getting long her nails growing and sharping.

"No time for that go to her house and get our fathers now" he said.

Then he looked at kagome she shot up at Sango, she was losing control of herself he would have to turn himself into full demon to control her.

"OH NO GO AND GET THEM NOW!" he screamed at Sango who was now running out of the door to her car.

She hopped in and sped away.

Back in the classroom Kagome was almost fully changed and he had to hurry up and change to, so he closed his eyes and soon started to pulsated and with in seconds he was demon, just then seven security officers burst in the room holding guns and all kind of weapons, which only made Kagome more angry.

"GET DOWN WITH YOUR HANDS UP" one of the guards yelled.

"GET OUT" Inuyasha tried to warn.

"I WILL NOT REPET MYSELF" he yelled again.

**With Sango**

_Damn all these damn steps_ she thought as she was running up the shrine stairs.

When she came to the door it was already opened so she ran in and accidentally knocked Rare over.

"Whoa whoa slowdown there, Sango?" he looked at her suspiciously as she began to get up, "aren't you suppose to be at school? He asked.

"Something's wrong with kagome and Inuyasha" she said quickly

That's when InuTaisho walked in with a confused look on this face "what's wrong with them?" he asked.

"I don't know first Kikyo cut Kagome's hair off after trying to kill her, then her eyes started turning green and she had long fangs and she was snarling and and I was so scared then Inuyasha said to go and get you two but before I left he started pulsating and then there were security guards with gun and Hello? She looked around but there was no one in the room little did she know there were already at the school.

When the fathers walked into the hall they already smelled blood one Kagome's and one Inuyasha's and the others scents weren't familiar so they ran down the hall and what they saw horrified them. Inuyasha was on the floor face down bleeding in his back and Kagome was on top of him bleeding in one leg and her chest. All the security guards were dead except for one, and he was against the wall with his gun pointed at their kids.

"What did you do this to our children?" Rare asked furiously as he ran to their side to see if they were okay and InuTaisho helped lift them.

"We told them to get on the floor and put there hands air" the officer explained. "The girl there (pointing to Kagome) lunged at us and we shot her in the arm and then the boy came at us and killed two of us, then he turned around to the girl to pick her up and one of the men shot him in the back, the girl saw this and went ballistic she killed 3 more then I shot her in the chest, and she killed my partner and I knocked her out" he explained.

"If you value your life you will leave" InuTaisho threatened.

"No not until the other officers arrive to take them to jail" he said back, then Rare got up and hoisted the man up by his collar and bared his fangs and growled "LEAVE!" and dropped the man, then turned around and picked up kagome and InuTaisho had Inuyasha they exited the class room when they got to the front doors the place was surrounded by cops.

\


	10. And the plan is?

Rare and InuTaisho had two choices in which to handle this situation. They could one fight there way through or two use there demon speed to run past them. Then the chief officer stepped forward and said "you are all under arrest put the children down and put your hands in the air." Rare and InuTaisho just looked at each other and them back at the officer and Rare said "we can't our children are badly injured and we need to take them home immediately," and proceeded to walk forward but then the officer drew his gun, along with all the other officers and yelled "HALT, DO NOT MOVE".

Rare looked at InuTaisho one more time before he laid Kagome down behind him and soon Inuyasha was lying next to her. They began to walk forward on the cops to have a peaceful talk but one rookie cop shop InuTaisho in the arm, now it was one InuTaisho began to change into his dog demon form and every cop there pissed their pants. Then they were about to shot at him when a yellow whip came out of no where and sliced their guns in half.

They looked at him in fear and discuss, "what are you guys you're not normal you are people of Satan and now you must die." One of the drew his back up gun and pointed it at sesshoumaru who just stood there. He walked closer to the man hold the gun he was now shaking, "pitiful human" he said as he changed into his dog demon form and before he killed the guys he smelled a strong scent of shit on him.

Then more cops decided to arrive to join the fun and since Rare was just standing there watching the two lying on the floor and the father and son have their fun they thought he would be and easy target but they thought wrong. One officer tried to sneak up on the officer and he grabbed him by his hair and tried to push him on the floor but to no avail. Rare turned around and sliced his head off. The three officers that were with him drew their guns. Rare then turned his back to the kids and turned into his dog demon form as well and one cop fainted why the other just stared in shock he was about to kill him when he heard a familiar scream.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Kagome yelled and she held a badly bleeding Inuyasha they were both now awake and being shot at, six officers were holding them down why three more were trying to put shackles on them, they were badly injured so they couldn't defend themselves even with demon blood I would take at least an hour to heal.

Hiritikostsu! Was heard as a giant boomerang was seen flying over to the officers and knocking them out. Wind Tunnel! Was heard as all you saw were things being sucked up. Then Rare saw them Miroku and Sango. "Miroku? Sango?" he said confirmed. "Yea well I am a descendent of a famous demon slayer tribe and I am a descendent of a monk cursed with a wind tunnel" they said. "OH" was all he could say.

Inuyasha and kagome managed to stand and defend themselves but without their swords they weren't that much help they had no energy to use there other attacks. "We should probably make a run for it" Inuyasha said. The others looked at each other for a second and then back at those two, and nodded "Jump on" Rare offered as he lowered so they could get on his back and they got on and they ran with the speed of life to the shrine.

"What on earth happen you guys are all over the news, there is a bounty out for you and us and Sango and Miroku. Izioyoi explained. We need to go now before they come here, there is also a reward for 2,000,000 for bringing you in and because you're wanted for questioning 5,000,000 if you're alive.

"Will someone explain to me what is going on here? What happen?" Inuyasha screamed.

"this is the quick version you both turned demon in class Sango came and got me when we got there you killed almost everyone, you both got shot and then all hell broke lose and now were here." InuTaisho said quickly trying to think of where they could go.

"What about the well?" Rare suggested no one but InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru knew what he was talking about.

"That is a great idea but we need to hurry" InuTaisho said.

"Wait what is in the well?" Kagome asked.

"here is another short version okay, me Sesshy and Rare are from Feudal Era Japan 500 year in the past, we ca here to find mates when we happen to find you mothers. The well is the portal between this Era and mine, and now we get to cross it to save our lives so let's go" he rushed.

"The wives were furious but thankful at the same time and all the kids were just plain confused but they were sure the mothers would get answers out of them when they got where ever they were going. Then

KNOCK! KNOCK! "THIS IS THE FBI WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP" the FBI agent yelled.

"Oh no they're here, we need to go now. Sango get on Sesshoumaru's back he is fast and can carry you". She did as she was told and got on his back. Miroku your gonna have to keep up okay?" "I can do it" he assured. Rare carry your wife and Izioyoi get on mine hurry before to many of them come, everyone did as they instructed and waited for the next set of instructions. "One count of three were gonna run out and into the well house and jump into the well, they can be no stalling and no hesitations so be ready okay?"

"Okay" everyone replied. 1….2…..3 they ran out and knocked over the man that was at the door and the officers behind them and ran immediately for the well house when they got in a blue light surrounded all of them and they looked up to see they were still in the well house but there was no shed and no shouting police just open skies. "Well everyone welcome to your new home


	11. who are you?

**Thank you guys so much I am glad that's you guys helped me now I put all your ideas together and made a story I hope you guys like it**

"well now that were here and this is going to be our new home we might as well have a look around for a place to live" Ray insisted.

"Yes I agree, but wait Kagome and Inuyasha here are your swords" he said handing them their swords "there are demons around and they are very dangerous, so be on you guards half demons are not wanted or liked here" he added.

"Right" Inuyasha said taking his sword.

"Okay" Kagome said also taking hers.

Then they were off and all the parents and sesshoumaru watched them leave.

"Now that their gone what the hell were you thinking, you lied and you lied I don't know if I could ever trust either of you especial you" Izioyoi said pointing to her husband.

"I agree" Ray said as she and Izioyoi turned around and started to walk off.

"just wait a god damn minute we didn't tell and this is exactly why your getting mad at us for saving time and headaches well excuse me, we can just all go back there and go to jail and get killed, shit you women and your damn emotions. InuTaisho yelled.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN YOU NO GOOD DOG! Izioyoi screamed back.

"WELL YOU SURE DID MATE THIS "_NO GOOD_" DOG YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN! Then he stopped, "Izioyoi I didn't mean-

but he was cut off by a hard slap meeting his cheek he looked down to see Ray there with tears also in her eyes and then guilt struck he like he was the bulls eye for a very hurtful arrow.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered but it was to late the girls had run off and little did he know they were all being watched.

"Oh I can't stand him sometimes. Your lucky Rare doesn't have a temper like that" Izioyoi said while Ray began to comfort her.

"Who said Rare doesn't have a temper?" she chuckled. He just waits until were alone to yell.

"How do you deal with it?" She asked.

"well I just sing to myself in my head and then when he realizes that I'm not paying attention he get ever more mad and walks away, then we he comes back he is calm and we talk like civilized people." She explained.

All Izioyoi could do was form an "O" with her mouth.

"Why did you say that?" Sango asked InuTaisho.

"I don't know I guess I just let my anger get the best of me, I do that from time to time" he said in his defense.

"When she comes back I will apologize to her" he said now sitting on the edge of the well.

"You know what I do to get a girl to talk to me again?" Miroku said with his famous perverted grin.

"Don't even say it houshi," Sango started to get irritated.

"No I don't even want to know, I doesn't seem to working for you" he smirked looking a Sango who was about to jump Miroku.

"Whoa whoa Sango" he started, putting his hands up in a defensive motion. "I didn't even mean it like that" he added.

"Sure you pervert" she mumbled.

"Sesshoumaru?" InuTaisho said.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Rin" he replied simply.

"Do you want to go back and get her?" he asked.

Even though you couldn't tell you could see in his eye's that he was happy "yes" he answered.

"Then at midnight we will go" he said.

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned and looked back at the sky to think.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha and kagome, they were just walking in the forest admiring their new home.

"I think it will be wonderful her" she squealed.

"Yea me to" Inuaysha agreed.

"Where do you think we are going to live?" she asked.

"I don't know but are parents are lords we have to have a place to live somewhere" he began. Then he sensed a presence that he didn't know, kagome sensed it to so they both got into their ready positions and waited. And out of no where a pack of wolves came out and surrounded them. At the end of the wolves was a man tall and tan he had hairy legs and arms he had a fur outfit on with a matching fur headband, he had long black hair that was in a ponytail and he was gorgeous but of course not as sexy as the one she already had.

"You girl" he started pointing to Kagome, "You are my new woman come with me my pride". He added.

Inuyasha and kagome dropped anime style and then broke out in a loud laughter.

Koga was not one to be mocked so he growled loudly and the wolves advanced slowly towards them.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Kagome yelled.

"I'm saving you from that worthless half-breed" he said.

"Who the hell are you calling worthless? You mangy wolf" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"well the only half breed I see half breed," he answered.

"Ahem, idiot if you haven't noticed I'm a half breed to so if you don't mind me and my mate are going to be leaving" she said and got ready to walk away.

"Not anytime soon like I said you are my woman and you are staying with…but before he got to finish his sentence he looked up and paled the only emotion on his face was fear.

Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha knew what was happening but when they turned around they paled just as much a koga.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked

"we have finally found you two" one spoke


	12. My Pack?

"Well we are of your pack, prince Inuyasha and princess Kagome" he answered

"My pack?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, are you not the son of the great lord of the western lands Lord InuTaisho?" he asked

"Yes" Inuyasha answered

"Are you not the daughter of the great lord of the eastern lands Lord Rare? He asked again

"Yes" kagome replied

"you to are not safe around these parts you are both in danger when your not with your fathers, you are now standing in the northern lands, they and the southern lands are currently at war with the eastern and western lands, you will be killed you we are here to protect you. "He said

"Inuyasha my name is Taka your sworn protector until the day you die" the white haired man steeped forward

"Kagome my name is Niko your sworn protector until the day you die" the blue haired man steeped forward.

"Okay" the both said confusingly.

"Where are your parents?" Niko asked.

"They are back at the well come we will take you to them" kagome said.

"When kagome and Inuyasha didn't sense anyone behind them they turned around to see Niko and Taka talking about something important and became worried.

"What wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing" Taka added "we're just gonna call the rest of your pack here, is that okay" he added.

"Yea that's fine but- he soon interrupted by a "hhhhhhooooooowwwwwwllllll"

"I wonder what the ladies are up to, I wonder what Inuyasha and kagome are up to." Rare added.

Then they heard hhhhhhooooooowwwwwwllllll "well I know where they are now" he said.

"Sango and Miroku go and get Izioyoi and ray and follow this path south until you find us and hurry" rare ordered.

"Right" the said and unison and both ran off.

"Well we better go and make our appearance before the pack get to excited, are you coming sesshoumaru?" rare said

"Yes I'm coming" he said impatiently

"Yea I know, okay lets go" InuTaisho said while he started to run south in the direction of the howl.

All Inuyasha and kagome could hear was running, everywhere they turned. "How many pack member are there?" kagome asked. "Well the white cloud pack has 156 members and the blue cloud pack has 152 members and 4 infants on the way" Niko explained. Then everyone showed up all 308 pack members, as soon as they saw Inuyasha and kagome the all bowed there heads to them.

Kagome's sweat dropped and Inuyasha was scratching the back of his head thinking of what to do. Then Rare, InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru came out of the clearing. And all the pack members got on one knee with there head still bowed.

"Oh how I've missed this" InuTaisho said.

"Yea I know what you mean" Rare and Sesshoumaru agreed.

"It's alright you may stand and meet the new prince and princess of the pack Inuyasha and Kagome" he started "and in a minute you will meet the new lady's of the clan Ray and Izioyoi, and the new members of the pack Sango and Miroku later on we are bring a new lady to our pack to her name is Lady Rin." He added. And as if right on cue Sango Miroku Izioyoi and Ray came into the clearing and stopped dead in there tracks.

"These are your new members" he said pointing to Miroku ad Sango these are the Ladies Ray and Izioyoi, they gave a short bow and got back on one knee.

"Lord InuTaisho and Lord Rare do you wished to be taken to the castle now?" Taka asked.

"CASTLE?" they all yelled in unison.

"Well you can't exactly be a lord with out a castle can you?" Rare chuckled giving scared glances to Ray who was mad all over again.

"No not yet" InuTaisho interrupted. "We have to go and get Rin tonight" he said.

"Okay we will go now" Rare said then he turned to sesshoumaru and InuTaisho and said "is that okay with you two?"

"Yea lets go" Sesshoumaru said trying to hide his happiness.

Then InuTaisho turned to the pack and said "Watch over our family if anyone of them are hurt there will be lives to pay" he ordered then they were off.

"So what is there to do around here?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"We can go to the village on the other side of the Inuyasha forest" Niko explained.

"Inuyasha forest?" they all said confused.

"Yea my prince there is a forest named after you" Niko said.

"But don't worry my princess Kagome there is a Village named after you and my two ladies, you have castles named after you" Niko continued to explain.

"Okay let's go then, how far is it?" Kagome asked.

"About 2 minutes running with demon speed, and ten minutes running, and 30 minutes walking." Taka said.

"Well someone is going to have to carry our mothers and our friends because they are human" Kagome said.

"Very well we will carry the mothers" two man said coming out of the crowd.

"Who are you?" Ray asked.

"they got on one knee and said " my ladies we are you personal bodyguards when your husbands are not around we will watch you" they said then one of them got up and stepped info of Ray "My name is Mimiro my Lady, it is an honor to be your guard. Then the other one got up and went in front of Izioyoi and introduced himself "My name is Niso and it is also an honor to serve you" then they bent down and instructed them to get on there backs.

"We need three more body guards, two for our friends and one for Rin does anyone wants to volunteer. Seven men got up and walked forward "Sango and Miroku you can go pick a body guard" Inuyasha instructed.

Sango steeped forward to a warrior type man and asked his name. "My name is Taino Miss Sango" he said "well Taino would you do me the honor of being my body guard?" she asked, "No, would you do me the honor and letting me be your body guard?" he correct and looked directly into to her and causing her to blush, even though he was the only one to see it.

"Now it's your turn Miroku, and hurry up it's getting dark" Inuyasha said.

"Miroku then stepped to another solider and asked his name "My name is Kehn" he said. "Do you choose me as your body guard?" he asked "Yes Kehn I think I will" Miroku answered.

"The rest of you are going to have to wait for sesshoumaru to get back so he can pick one, but for now we should get to the village." Inuyasha said. Then they were off and like Niko had said it only took 2 minutes.


	13. Rin's house and fight until death

"Rin's house is right over there" Sesshoumaru said while pointing to the white and green house that was on the corner.

"Okay let's hurry because I smell that she is the only one in the house, but I don't think it will be for very long" he added.

When they got in front of the house they knocked on the front door. There was no answer so they knocked again, and still no answer. So sesshoumaru tried the door knob and it was unlocked which he thought was weird because Rin always made sure the door was locked.

They walked in the house and sesshoumaru immediately tensed, he smelt blood and tears and it was thick.

"RIN!" he yelled.

When no one answered he went up stairs and saw Rin on the floor unconscious and bleeding with bruises and cuts everywhere. He quickly ran over to her and called Rare and his dad into the room. When they entered the room the gasped at what they say.

"What happened?" InuTaisho asked.

"I don't know but we need to wake her and find out" sesshoumaru said.

"I'll go and get some water and a first aid kit so we can help her" Rare said as he exited the room.

Sesshoumaru picked her up and placed her on the bed and gently shook her. Her eyes began to flutter open.

"Rin" he whispered loudly.

"Sess...Sessshoumaru?" she asked

"Yes Rin it is me" he answered.

She tried to sit up but to no avail because sesshoumaru wouldn't let her move.

"Don't move you are badly beaten and bleeding, what happen to you? He asked.

Tears began to wail up in her eyes and she looked down as if she was ashamed to say.

"Today when I heard about what happen at school I wanted to go to your house to make sure that you were okay. When I was about to walk out of the door my dad stopped me and asked where I was going, I told him I was going to check on you and he told me I was not aloud to see you anymore. I ran to my room and started to cry at the thought of not seeing you anymore". She started now staring deep into Sesshoumaru's eyes. " About 5 hours later he walked into my room drunk and asked my had I seen the news and I told him no he then told me about he money that they were offering for your capture and he said that he wanted me to get you here and turn you in. I told him not and he slapped me he said that he would ask me one more time and if I said no I would regret it. He asked my again and again said no so he beat until my I went unconscious" she said now completely crying.

Sesshoumaru was now completely stunned. _She took a beating for me _was all he could think about.

"Rin why" He questioned.

"Because Sesshoumaru I love you"

"Sesshoumaru heart began to break. He loved her to and love is why she is in her current position because she loved a demon.

"Rin I love you too" he finally said.

Then Rare walked in with wet cloths dry cloths and a first aid kit.

"Rin this is my Uncle per say his name is Rare" he said while pointing to Rare.

"Hello" she replied weakly.

"Rin I want you to come live with me but we have to go as soon as we are done cleaning you okay" He said

Sesshoumaru and his dad and Rare began to clean her up when the suddenly froze in their places. "He's back" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Get in the closet" she said horridly trying to lie back down and hide the supplies.

Then her father walked into the room and saw the wet cloths on the floor and first aid kit on her bed. He walked up beside her and looked dead into her eyes, Rin new he was still drunk she could smell it on his breathe.

"What do you think your doing?" he asked.

"Clean myself up" she said rudely.

"Who do you think you're talking to like that young lady?" he said raising his voice. "Don't answer that the only thing I want to know is where Sesshoumaru is" he said.

"I will not tell you" she replied.

"Then you want another beating" he said.

Then Rin looked up in complete fear. Would he actually beat her into unconsciousness again? She wasn't even healed from the first one. But she refused to give up her love.

But sesshoumaru on the other hand wanted her dad to beat her, he wanted her to place hands on his love so that it would give him a reason to kill him.

Rin's dad raised his hand to hit her and struck her as hard as he could and knocked hr against the wall knocking her out again. At that sesshoumaru broke open the closet doors and pounced on him like he was fresh meat.

"Where that hell did you come from?" he squeezed out, from the lack of room Sesshoumaru was giving his throat.

Right before he died he smiled and pulled out a bottom and pressed it then…..

Opps did I leave you guys a cliff hanger it was un intentional I just want to get started on the next story I'm going to write called the exceptional one its a one shot

"


	14. Last Chapter: Rin an InuYokai

**RECAP**

Rin's dad raised his hand to hit her and struck her as hard as he could and knocked hr against the wall knocking her out again. At that sesshoumaru broke open the closet doors and pounced on him like he was fresh meat.

"Where that hell did you come from?" he squeezed out, from the lack of room Sesshoumaru was giving his throat.

Right before he died he smiled and pulled out a bottom and pressed it then…..

**STORY**

Rin collapse on the floor with a loud thud. InuTaisho and Rare ran to her from their spot at the door Sesshoumaru rudely dropped Rin's dead dad on the floor and ran over to her and stood next to his crouching dad and Rare.

"What wrong with her?" Sesshoumaru asked

"I don't know, but she is still breathing she is just unconscious." InuTaisho replied and turned his attention back to the unconscious girl on the floor.

Then Rin's body started to shake and jerk around viciously like she was having some kind of seizure. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand to sit her up but got cut in the process he looked at his hand to see the damage it wasn't that back but he wondered what had caused it.

Then he looked down at her hands and saw them 10 sharp silver claws had replaced her finger nails. Sesshoumaru was speechless when he got over his temporary

Shock he looked to inspect the rest of her, her wrist had silver lines across them just like he did, and her hairs was down to her ankles but it wasn't just black anymore now it had silver streaks going down it.

"I think I know what s going on" Rare said.

"What?"

"She was a concealed demon and whatever her dad pressed must have unlocked her and now she is turning to her true form" Rare stated.

"It wasn't that Sesshoumaru didn't believe Rare he just needed to see for himself although he already knew the answer.

"Dad lift her face to me" InuTaisho knew what he wanted because he to had noticed the changes and wanted to see her face for himself, so he did as he was ask and lifted her face gently and placed it against the wall.

Sesshoumaru examined her she two silver and black stripes on each side of her face and had fangs that were about an inch out of her mouth and plumper lips, _I wonder what it would be like to kiss those_ sesshoumaru thought then he remember what he was doing he continued to look up until he came to the eyes, he reached down and opened one of her eye lids not to see chocolate brown eyes to see black eye with a silver tint, to him those eye were way more beautiful then the brown ones. He reached into her thick hair to fell her ears they were elfin ears just like his.

Sesshoumaru stepped back and just looked at the new look that his girlfriend had she was much more curvaceous and even looked taller from her sitting position but no matter what he like this new look it was beautiful. _Now to just wake her up_ he thought.

"Dad please try and stand her up" sesshoumaru asked as he lifted up her bed to find exactly what he was looking for he pulled out a long box that was still wrapped. This was a present that he had given Rin on their second year anniversary. He opened it to find a beautiful sword made from his fang he called it the Tenya it wasn't a healing sword like his it was a fighting sword but I wasn't like Inuyasha's or Kagome's tenaga or testsiega or even his dad and rare swords the Saunga or the Annapolis. Rin's sword was special it was made to be in tune with her every emotion to help her to know what to do, even if she didn't know herself. Sesshoumaru tore the box open and pulled the sword out and placed it in one of her hands.

Then the sword started changing colors and when it stopped it was a redish black color, the sword other power it was like a mood ring in Rin's hands it would reflect her every emotion, apparently she was pissed.

Rin's eyes shot open and they were not the black and silver eyes he had just seen a moment ago now they were red and black.

"Dad and Rare contains her she's turning demon" Sesshoumaru said.

Sesshoumaru came up in front of her now pissed off demon form and started growling his dominance on her, but she wouldn't let up she growled and barked back. Sesshoumaru grabbed her and bit her neck; drawing blood. She whimpered and stayed quite.

When Rin lifted her head again she was welcomed by two golden orbs looking at her with a smirk on his face. Then she felt pain in her neck and lifted her hand to feel it but she didn't have to she smelt the blood. _Smelt?_ How did I just smell blood? She closed her eyes and then she could smell death and blood and her sesshoumaru and his dad and unknown scent and she partially smelled her dad but it was weird. She went to scratch her head and cut herself. She looked at her nails to see claws. Then she looked at sesshoumaru and he had a pleading look on his face.

"What's wrong with me?" Rin asked.

"There is nothing _wrong_ with you, you're a demon now; Inuyokai" Sesshoumaru answered

"Okay" Rin said right before she fainted.

Sesshoumaru didn't want to waste anymore time so her picked her up bridal style and ran for the well. When they got to the well they all jumped in to be greeted but everyone sleeping on the floor next to the well. Sesshoumaru leaned against the well with Rin is in arms and fell asleep.

**The End**

Yes this is the end of this story but there is going to be a sequel so be watching for it.


	15. Free time mysteries

**This was the first chapter of four yokai four hanyou two humans how fun but i decided just to make it the same story**

**RECAP**

_There is nothing wrong with you, you're a demon now; Inuyokai" Sesshoumaru answered_

"_Okay" Rin said right before she fainted._

_Sesshoumaru didn't want to waste anymore time so her picked her up bridal style and ran for the well. When they got to the well they all jumped in to be greeted but everyone sleeping on the floor next to the well. Sesshoumaru leaned against the well with Rin is in arms and fell asleep._

**I'm skipping two about three days after sesshoumaru and Rin and rare and InuTaisho got back they are at there castle and are all settled in.**

**Story**

"I love this life so much better than school" Sango squealed still getting use to the castle that was her new home along with Miroku.

"Don't forget though we do have a schedule to follow" Miroku stated handing her their new schedule that they were given at breakfast.

The schedule read.

6:00am- Breakfast

7:00am- studies

10:00am-Training

12:00pm-Lunch

1:00pm-(what you want)

4:00pm-training

6:00pm-Dinner

8:00pm-studies

10:00pm-Lights out

"Well the schedule's not that bad" Sango said.

**WHAM**

"What was that?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know lets go find out" Sango said as she ran towards the noise.

When Miroku and Sango arrived engulfed but a cloud of white powder it was everywhere, there was so much that they couldn't even tell what room they were in. When the powder settled you saw three figures all covered in white (not including Sango and Miroku)

"Rare! Look what you guys did, look at the mess you made" Ray yelled.

"Hunny that wasn't my fault and you know it, it was InuTaisho fault he's the one that had to trip me" Rare pleaded with his angry wife.

"Nope you can't blame any of this on me if you would watch where you were going instead of making googlyely eyes with you wife over there you would have seen my foot it was out there in plain daylight" InuTaisho said.

"I DON"T CARE WHO'S FAULT IT WAS I WANT IT CLEANED UP BEFORE I GET TO THE COUNT OF TWENTY!" Ray yelled.

Sango and Miroku set there and watched in amazement as the two demons quickly cleaned up the mess in fifteen seconds flat. Then they turned and left.

"Miroku sometimes I feel out of place here everyone is a demon minus Izioyoi and Ray and they out due us in everything training, studies even eating I guess what I'm saying is that I want to be like them"

"I know what you mean Sango maybe after twelve o'clock lunch during our free time we will go in the village and ask around okay" Miroku said smiling at his girlfriend.

Then they walked of to the dinning room where everyone but Rare InuTaisho Izioyoi and Ray were there seated and waiting.

"So you guys have you gotten used to being here yet?" Kagome asked the entering couple.

"I'm still adapting a little but it will only take a couple of more days for me" Miroku said.

"Well it's coming along" Sango said.

"DINNER IS SERVERED" Izioyoi said walking out of the kitchen holding a pot followed by Ray and Rare holding separate pot and last was InuTaisho holding a deer delicacy.

**Skip to after lunch**

Sango and Miroku hurried to get changed into some regular feudal era cloths and left.

When they came to the village that was about a mile in a half away from the castle they first went to the village profit and witch or the potion keeper (I can't figure out a name for what I'm thinking of) the profit didn't have anything and neither did the priest but when they got to the potion keeper he said that he could help them.

"My name is Gorham the potion keeper" he started "So what demon would you like to be turned into exactly?"

"I don't know how about an Inu" Sango suggested.

"I actually have a potion for that but you know you wouldn't be demon you would be hanyou right?"

"I don't matter to us" Miroku said. "How much will much will it cost us?"

"200 dollars or 100 for one of you" Gorham said.

Miroku pulled out the money and handed it to him and then handed them the potion.

"Thank you" they both said and walked out

"Do you really think that this will work?" Sango asked.

"Well there is only one way to find out" Miroku said as he handed Sango a vile of the potion.

"Okay well it's now or never" Miroku said.

Ready….Set…..Go and then they both sipped the potion. It felt as if the world was spinning around them and then they had a sharp pain in their eyes the same sharp pain was felt in their nose and ears and mouth. Then their hands started to burn and so did there feet. then the pain went away for what seemed like a half of second and the pain was in the their legs and arms and chest and stomach area, then the pain stopped again and came back in their heads.

When the pain was over they waited a minute to see if it would come back and it didn't and about it spinning had stopped. They looked at each other like they were complete strangers. Miroku's short black hair was now long to his middle back and it had a tint of blue, and he had two dog ears on the top of his head, his violet eyes not had a tent of gray and he had fangs sticking out of his mouth. He had gotten about 3 inches taller and had claws.

Sango's change was more noticeable her brown hair was now black with blue tint and shorter about to her middle back. Also with two dog ears sitting on top of her head, her chocolate brown eyes were now blue with a hint of gray and he had claws and fangs as well. She had also gotten about 3 inches taller.

"What is that smell?" Sango asked covering her nose

"I don't know but I think we need a new outfit and a reason for the change until we can get some answer together for everyone else.

"Now is the best time to practice our running skills we need to find a tailor" Miroku said as they began to run through the village looking for a tailor, when they finally came along a spider demon that also made cloths they asked her to make fighting outfits for them. She said that she would and it would only take a couple of minutes.

They walked in and she said she would start with Miroku first so she told him to pick out a color and he picked a deep purple. She twirled him a around and strung webs around him that magically formed his outfit, when she was done he was outfit similar to Inuyasha it just didn't have any pants (like his monk suit but with a top like Inuyasha's)

Then it was Sango's turn she picked out a magenta color and like Miroku she spun her around and shot the web at her. Her outfit also had a top like Inuyasha's expect her bottom was more like a skort (skirt short). They paid the spider demon 200 dollars and left

"I wonder how they are going to take it" Miroku said.

"Well our free time is almost up we need to hurry up and get back and then we'll see" Sango said.

then they headed back to the castle…..


	16. you weren't suppose to tell anyone

**RECAP**

"I wonder how they are going to take it" Miroku said.

"Well our free time is almost up we need to hurry up and get back and then we'll see" Sango said.

Then they headed back to the castle…..

**STORY**

"I wonder where Miroku and Sango have gotten off to." Kagome asked herself.

"Kagome training is canceled today" sesshoumaru said walking by her about to leave the castle with Inuyasha and InuTaisho following him.

"Where are you guys going?" she asked

"there have been two Inu-hanyou spotted entering the western lands and we are going to go and deal with them, if you are coming then get your sword and hurry up." Inuyasha said.

Kagome went to go and get her sword and she quickly trail after them. When the two hanyous were in site kagome could have sworn she smelled Miroku and Sango. And they kind of resembled them one had the staff and the other giant boomerang that Miroku and Sango carried.

"Inuyasha do you smell that?" Kagome asked. "And look they have the same exact weapons that Miroku and Sango have to."

"Yea it smells like Miroku and Sango and it's all over them, and I hope for their sake it isn't Miroku and Sango's" Inuyasha said worriedly and flexing his claws getting ready for a fight.

"Do you think anything has happen to them?" kagome asked

"Well were about to find out" sesshoumaru said now walking toward the two mysterious hanyous.

"Stop right there" sesshoumaru said.

The two hanyou stopped walking and faced sesshoumaru. He could have sworn that they looked familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Why are you two here?" sesshoumaru started "and why are you carrying the monk's staff and demon slayers boomerang?"

"Sesshoumaru you don't recognize us?" one of the spoke.

Sesshoumaru looked confused for a second then he looked back at Inuyasha Kagome and his dad; they all shrugged their shoulders saying they didn't recognize them. Then the hanyou with Sango's boomerang stepped forward and looked Kagome straight in the eyes for about a minute.

"Sango?" Kagome said she didn't know why she had just said that but that is the first name that pooped in her head. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Kagome did you get knocked on your head or something?" InuTaisho asked.

"I don't know it's just when she looked my in the eyes I thought of Sango" kagome explained.

"That's because I am Sango" the hanyou said.

"I am Miroku" the other hanyou said.

Everyone looked at them for a second and then doubled over in laugher

"You must think were stupid or something that we don't know our friends, first of all Sango and Miroku aren't hanyous their humans" Kagome explained.

"I am telling you truth" Miroku said.

"Okay you are real Miroku and Sango tell us something only that they would know" Inuyasha said.

"Okay Kagome when you first met Inuyasha for the second time you set that you had a wet dream about him and it was the best fake sex you have ever had" Sango said with a smirk.

Kagome wanted to die it was Sango and she just told the one secret she didn't want Inuyasha to hear. She was blushing way past the color of a tomato. Inuyasha just looked at her and was blushing and trying to keep his laughter in at the same time. But everyone else was just falling out laughing.

"Sango!! You said you would never tell anybody that!!!!" Kagome yelled.

"Well I had to tell something only I knew didn't I?" Sango said trying not to laugh.

"Well Inuyasha when you and Kagome first started going out you rented a porn and Karma sutra books so that you could try out different positions on her" Miroku said.

And once again the sesshoumaru and InuTaisho were on the floor laughing with kagome and Inuyasha blushing like crazy.

"Miroku I'm going to kill you" Inuyasha said.

"Well it's not our fault that you guys didn't believe us now is?"

"Wait but I'm not done sesshoumaru" sesshoumaru immediately got up of the floor waiting to here what this monk was going to say about him. "One time when no one was home I went over to wait for Inuyasha and I heard music going I went up stair and opened the door to see you brushing our hair to Barbie girl by Aqua. Everyone in the group doubled over in laughter and tears in their eyes. While sesshoumaru stood their and stared at the monk.

"You better watch your back because you're a dead monk waking" sesshoumaru threatened.

So now back to business what happened to you to?" InuTaisho said dusting the dirt off his outfit.

"well to put it shortly we felt out of place and didn't like the fact that our new family would out live us so we went to the village and talk the potion man he gave us a demon potion that would turn us hanyou we took it and here we are" Miroku said.

"Well we need to get back to the castle and we will talk about this change at training." InuTaisho said.

They all started to walk back to the castle but little did the now two people were spying on them from the depths of hell watching their every move waiting for the return…..

I bet you guys know who they are….. or one of them


	17. Training and payback

**RECAP**

"well to put it shortly we felt out of place and didn't like the fact that our new family would out live us so we went to the village and talk the potion man he gave us a demon potion that would turn us hanyou we took it and here we are" Miroku said.

"Well we need to get back to the castle and we will talk about this change at training." InuTaisho said.

They all started to walk back to the castle but little did the now two people were spying on them from the depths of hell watching their every move waiting for the return…..

I bet you guys know who they are….. Or one of them

**STORY**

When they got back to the castle Rin, Izioyoi and Ray and Rare were greeted by three angry demons a very amused father and two new hanyous.

"Who are these two" Rin asked sesshoumaru while pointing to the new demons in the house.

"The walking dead" sesshoumaru threaten still angry from his exposed secret.

"Oh" was all Rin said and then looked sympathetically at the two.

"He wasn't serious Rin, this is Miroku and Sango" Kagome said seeing that look on her face.

Rin face changed tow about four different emotions embarrassment, confusion, anger and amusement.

"Kagome are you blind those are hanyou" Izioyoi said.

"It's a long story hun and I will tell it at dinner but for now we need to go and train" InuTaisho said.

Everyone walked to the dojo were they would be training InuTaisho said for everyone to go and change but when Sango and Miroku were still there he noticed their new outfits for the first time.

"Did you guys have those outfits made?" InuTaisho asked.

"Yes a spider demon made them for us" Miroku said.

"Do you guys have weapons yet?" InuTaisho asked.

"Nothing but the boomerang and staff" Sango said.

"Well then tomorrow we go and get swords" InuTaisho said. Then everyone came back with there fighting outfits on. Like usual Inuyasha had his red haori and Sesshoumaru had on his usual white with his amour. Rin had a white fighting kimono on that Sesshoumaru had gotten made for her. Kagome had a green and white fighting Kimono on that she had gotten made for herself. Also for the first time they noticed Sango and Miroku's outfits.

"Like the outfit" Kagome said as she went inside the dojo

"Okay get in a straight line on the floor and get in meditating position."

Everyone got on the floor and started to meditate.

"Think of you hand attacks and concentrate on it."

Sesshoumaru thought of his whip. Rin thought of her poison claws. Inuyasha thought of his iron revere. Kagome thought raging claws (just like iron revere). Sango saw fire so she focused on it. Miroku saw complete darkness and something shiny like metal or steel so he focused on it.

"Now get up and do what you focused on"

Sesshoumaru got up and conjured his whip and made it appear. "Poison claw" Rin yelled as her nails started to glow and she striked at an imaginary object. "Iron revere soul stealer" Inuyasha yelled as he did his attack. "Raging claw" Kagome yelled as she did her attack. Now it was Sango's turn and she had no idea what to do so she just went with it twister inferno and a fire twister appeared right next to InuTaisho he quickly moved out of the way.

Everyone was amazed at what they saw even Sango. "That's great Sango you know your first attack Twister Inferno." Rin congratulated.

"Thanks" Sango said.

"Now Miroku your Turn" InuTaisho said.

"Steal wind" he yelled. Then a gust of wind surrounded them at that was it

"Hahahaha look at that he has a breeze attack" Inuyasha laughed.

Just then sharp steel needles shot out from all around them they all jumped up to avoid being hit but they came from everywhere everyone used there swords and other attacks to defend themselves. When it had passed everyone stared at Miroku in shock.

"Wow Miroku I take it back that is a tight attack" Inuyasha said.

"Thanks"

"That is a good attack but we need to help you contain and control that attack. But that will be for a tomorrow, and also tomorrow were going to find Totosai to get these two swords so be ready we leave at the crack of dawn." InuTaisho said as he exited.

"Both of you attacks are nice" Kagome said to Miroku and Sango.

"Thanks"

"Oh Inuyasha and sesshoumaru and Rin can I talk you for a second." Kagome asked

They all came and crowded around her. "Rin I need you to leave for about 5 minutes and shut and guard the door. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha it's payback time." Kagome whispered so quietly that they could barely hear her.

Rin left and shut the door behind her and stood watch over the door. AAAAAHHHHHH was all she heard loud crashes and booms and more screaming them it stopped and kagome said that she could open the door. When she looked inside she saw Miroku and Sango laid out on the floor groaning in pain.


	18. Fights and were not talking to you

Sorry it's taken me so long to write it just my monitor broke and I'm suppose to get a new one this weekend so I guess will see about that but for now here is a new chapter an do can't do a recap sorry

"Wow what happen to you miroku?" Rare asked seeing all the bruises on him.

"Well actually" but before he got to finish he felt the stairs of sesshouamru inuyasha and Kagome on his back "nothing" he finished as he pouted back in his seat.

Just them Sango walked in, she to had bruises but she just passed it off as rough housing.

"What is everyone doing tomorrow?" Rare asked.

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you Rare were going to get Miroku and Sango swords" InuTiasho said.

"Okay so what time are we leaving?" He asked

"At the crack of dawn" he answered

"So what are me and Ray suppose to do here while our gone?" Izioyoi asked.

"I don't know clean or something what ever you women do" InuTiasho said.

Everyone just stared at him in shocked. Then they looked at Ray and Izioyoi and saw the fire in there eyes and took this as a chance to excuse them from dinner. InuTiasho was still ignorant as to what he said so when everyone got up to leave he just sat there to finish his food. Rare looked at his good friend sympathetically and left to stand by the door just in case they were going to kill him.

InuTiasho saw the sympathetic look but them he realized his wife and Ray looking like they were ready to kill him. _What did I say? Think think Tiasho what did you say your wife just now? **I don't know clean or something what ever you women do **how could you have said that? Now you have to find away to get out of this with minimum blood and tears and you need to learn to get your thought in you head._

Just he was knocked out of his seat something had hit him in the head. He looked around but all he could see next to him was a chair but he thought they would have never thrown a chair at him so he brushed it. That is until another came flying his way and missed his face by a half a millimeter.

"What the hell!!?" InuTiasho screamed and looked at his not lunatic wife

"Don't you what the hell me you misogynist womanizing pig" Izioyoi said while picking up the closet thing to her which happen to be a butcher knife and throw it at him. He easily dodged it but that doesn't mean that he wasn't angry or hurt that she just tried to stab him.

From out side all the heard were crashes booms cursing and arguments. They were not worried they new InuTiasho could control Izioyoi and the same for Rare and Ray but it was still amusing that InuTiasho was getting his ass kicked by his wife.

"Now I know where you get it from Inuyasha" Kagome giggled.

"What do you mean where I got it from? Got what?" he asked

"Your ignorance and misogynist comments" Kagome stated

"You sesshy" Rin said

"I am not ignorant nor am I a misogynist, do not put me in that category woman" he stated angrily.

"See there you go again what is it with you guys and this woman car we have names use them" Kagome yelled.

"Miroku if you put a claw on me I will break them" Sango said seeing miroku's hand crept towards her.

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked innocently

I give up as long as you men continue to act like pigs we are not talking to any of you again" Kagome yelled. Sango and Rin agreed and they all walked way leaving three dumbfounded men behind. Of course they blamed it all on Miroku and then walked away themselves.

Back inside they were still arguing but now so were Rare and Ray because Rare was laughing at the argument that Izioyoi and InuTiasho were having and she thought it was because he agreed with him. The outcome was that the wives weren't going to talk to the husbands nor cook or clean until the apologized and changed there ways and then they walked out.

Everyone went to sleep alone and pissed at about two in the morning.


	19. Make ups and Mistakes

**Recap **

From out side all the heard were crashes booms cursing and arguments. They were not worried they new InuTaisho could control Izioyoi and the same for Rare and Ray but it was still amusing that InuTaisho was getting his ass kicked by his wife.

"Now I know where you get it from Inuyasha" Kagome giggled.

"What do you mean where I got it from? Got what?" he asked

"Your ignorance and misogynist comments" Kagome stated

"You Sesshy" Rin said

"I am not ignorant nor am I a misogynist, do not put me in that category woman" he stated angrily.

"See there you go again what is it with you guys and this woman shit we have names use them" Kagome yelled.

"Miroku if you put a claw on me I will break them" Sango said seeing Miroku's hand crept towards her.

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked innocently

I give up as long as you men continue to act like pigs we are not talking to any of you again" Kagome yelled. Sango and Rin agreed and they all walked way leaving three dumbfounded men behind. Of course they blamed it all on Miroku and then walked away themselves.

Back inside they were still arguing but now so were Rare and Ray because Rare was laughing at the argument that Izioyoi and InuTaisho were having and she thought it was because he agreed with him. The outcome was that the wives weren't going to talk to the husbands nor cook or clean until the apologized and changed there ways and then they walked out.

Everyone went to sleep alone and pissed at about two in the morning.

**Story**

As soon as the rays of the first sun hit Rare was up. He mumbled under his breath when he got up off the couch. His neck was killing him and so was his back and his leg hell his whole body hurt. After the argument he went to his room but when his wife got in there she kicked him out and he slept on the couch that was only four feet in length once he looked it over it was only a miracle that he got to sleep because he was six foot five. He swung his feet over to the floor and stood up he began to walk towards the kitchen when he tripped over something. He said a string of curses and then got up and looked to see what he tripped over.

"InuTaisho?" Rare said getting up he went over and turned the light on and was shocked at what he saw.

"Inuyasha? Miroku? Sesshoumaru?" he said trying not to laugh. "So everyone was kicked out tonight huh?" he asked.

No one talked they just all got up and walked towards the kitchen. There was no breakfast no wives and no girlfriends cooking. They were stuck at what to do next.

"Well does anyone know how to cook?" Miroku asked.

Everyone looked at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"Don't look at me" Sesshoumaru said stepping aside.

"Who told you guys I could cook?" Inuyasha said trying to get everyone's attention off of him.

"That's all Kagome brags about how you're a great chef and all" InuTaisho said.

"Whatever" he said moving to the refrigerator and pulling out some eggs and bread and some milk and butter. Then Inuyasha got an idea the guys wouldn't be happy about it but he sure as hell was. He began making some pancakes and eggs and toast with butter. The guys' mouths were watering when Inuyasha placed it all on a plate but were soon dumbfounded when he began to walk away with it.

"Thanks you guys you reminded me that I have something that Kagome loves about me cooking skills" Inuyasha said as he walked away.

"That no good deceiving half breed" sesshoumaru started. "He left us for a woman if that's how he's gonna play then so am I" Sesshoumaru said walking away quickly to go and get his gift.

Once again to guys were dumbfounded then they caught on to what was going on and each sat there to think of what they could do to get there wives and girlfriends to forgive them.

Inuyasha knew kagome was up and waiting by the door when she smelled the food and he smirked to himself knowing this was gonna be easy.

"I know you want the food Kagome so does that mean I can come in?" He asked.

When he heard he back away from the door he opened with the tray in one hand and opened the door with the other. Kagome was sitting on the end of the bed trying to act like she didn't care but that wasn't working out to good her eyes were singing like a canary.

"Kagome I'm really sorry about last night and I don't want to fight with you this is our parents battle is has nothing to do with us please can we put this behind us and move on?" Inuyasha said.

"I know and I'm sorry to I just got carries away in all the commotion in the house and yea I would love to put this behind us" she said kissing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha handed her the food and left to go tell the guys about his accomplishments.

When he got down there every guys was down there smiling.

"So you guys made up with the ladies I presume?" Inuyasha said sitting down.

"Yes how did you fair?" InuTaisho asked.

"Like puddy in my hands" Inuyasha said.

"Rin was probably the easiest a little sweet words and she was begging for me to forgive her" Sesshoumaru said.

"Well Sango and I didn't talk at all as soon as I walked in she was all over me I got her whipped." Miroku said.

The men didn't say a thing they had fear in there eyes and were slowly backing up.

Then all three guys turned to see three very pissed off demon girlfriends behind them coming towards them.


	20. The Plan

**RECAP**

"So you guys made up with the ladies I presume?" Inuyasha said sitting down.

"Yes how did you fair?" InuTaisho asked.

"Like puddy in my hands" Inuyasha said.

"Rin was probably the easiest a little sweet words and she was begging for me to forgive her" Sesshoumaru said.

"Well Sango and I didn't talk at all as soon as I walked in she was all over me I got her whipped." Miroku said.

The men didn't say a thing they had fear in there eyes and were slowly backing up.

Then all three guys turned to see three very pissed off demon girlfriends behind them coming towards them

**STORY**

"How much did you guys hear?" Inuyasha said while slowly backing away slowly.

"I heard the puddy in your hands" kagome said cracking her knuckles

"I heard and me begging you to forgive me" Rin said

"I heard you got me whipped" Sango said.

"Well well well this was your plan all along wasn't it" Ray accused rare

"Wait I wasn't even in this I didn't come talking to you did I?" Rare said with his temper rising.

"What is that suppose to mean you don't want me to forgive you?" Ray almost yelled.

Everyone stopped there arguments and listened to there's and began to take sides.

"Yeah dad what _is _that supposes to mean?" Kagome added.

"It means that he doesn't want to get into petty arguments like this one Ka...Go...Me" he said emphasizing her name.

"Yeah" all the guys agreed.

"You guys are hopeless I don't even know why any of us mated you, well from now on it's war were not talking to you and you guys don't even dare try and talk to us get your shit out of our rooms and find another room in this huge castle to sleep in" Izioyoi yelled.

"No" InuTaisho said.

"What?"

"I didn't stutter Izioyoi I said no this is _my_ castle and I'm not moving out of _my_ room because you decide you want to have a childish PMS fit over something this ridiculous so if you don't want to be around me then you find another room to sleep in" InuTaisho said.

"Fine" she said as she turned to leave.

All the girls gave death glares to the guys and turned around to leave also. Back with the guys when they knew the girls were out of hearing range the all started to smile.

"You handled that great dad, I thought we were going to be sleeping on the couches again" Inuyasha said.

"Were not out of the woods yet, when have you ever known the girls to just give up without some kind of revenge" Rare asked.

Then all the guys thought for a second and all the girls were good at revenge especially Kagome and Sango.

"Well you know what I'm tired of them thinking were push overs they are supposed to listen to us not the other way around especially in the feudal era. Its time for them to learn there places" Rare said slamming his fist on the table. "If they want a war them they have one" he added and walked out to go to his room.

"Well I guess that's settled" Miroku said.

"Well wait Rare" Inuyasha said.

"Yes" Rare said walking back in the room.

"We still need to go and get Miroku's sword today and were not gonna let this argument stop us so lets go" Inuyasha said.

"Okay" he said as all the guys turned and left.

When they left the castle gates InuTaisho turned to the guys and said "do you think their gonna do anything while were gone?"

"Well if they do there gonna be in for a hell of a surprise when they see our new attitude" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

And they walked off.

With the girls they were all sitting in the living room thinking about the events that just happened.

"Wow that was a waste of time" Sango said.

"I can't believe what they said_ this is my house you find somewhere else to sleep_ how dare he" Izioyoi said.

"I know were not gonna let them get away with this how are we gonna get our revenge?" Kagome asked.

"How about we do leave and see how good they take it?" Sango said.

"No they know we'll come back I will be kind of embarrassing wouldn't it?"

"Yeah you're right" he said

"Okay we can make them jealous have other demons come over and have there scents in the sheets and in the rooms and on our cloths so they think we slept with them that should make them mad" Kagome said.

"Yeah that right okay we can do that they will be gone for three days that's plenty of time but for now lets go to the hot springs okay" Ray said.

"Okay" all the girls agreed and left.


	21. The plan in action

**RECAP**

"I know were not gonna let them get away with this how are we gonna get our revenge?" Kagome asked.

"How about we do leave and see how good they take it?" Sango said.

"No they know we'll come back I will be kind of embarrassing wouldn't it?"

"Yeah you're right" he said

"Okay we can make them jealous have other demons come over and have there scents in the sheets and in the rooms and on our cloths so they think we slept with them that should make them mad" Kagome said.

"Yeah that right okay we can do that they will be gone for three days that's plenty of time but for now lets go to the hot springs okay" Ray said.

"Okay" all the girls agreed and left.

**STORY**

**With the guys **

"So what kind of revenge do you think they are gong come up with?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know Sango is kind of vicious when it comes to these things if you remember back when we were in school she always had something planned" Miroku said.'

"Yea I remember but that was so many years ago" Inuyasha said.

"I want to know what they are thinking knowing Kagome it's going to something to make us jealous and mad" Inuyasha said cringing at the remembrance of what she was capable of.

"Do you guys ever wish to go back to the regular time?" Miroku asked.

"That was really random Miroku but yes I miss a lot I mean it's been two years" Inuyasha said.

"How about when we get back we surprise the girls and take them back with us I'm sure the cops are way done looking for us by now" Miroku suggested.

"Okay who's in?" Miroku asked.

"I am" Inuyasha said.

"I guess I'll keep you two out of trouble" Rare said.

"And I'll help rare" InuTaisho said.

"I'll go to keep all four of you out of trouble" sesshoumaru said.

"Whatever you cocky bastard" Inuyasha sneered.

"I wonder what the girls are doing right now" Rare asked.

"Probably sad because we got in a fight right before we left" Miroku said.

WITH THE GIRLS

"Rin did you send out all the letters?" Ray asked.

"Yes" Rin said.

"Kagome did you get all the sheets and supplies that we needed?" Izioyoi asked.

"Yes"

"Sango did you make sure to leave the trail?" Ray asked.

"Yes"

"Good job girls me and Ray are done as well all we have to do now is wait" Izioyoi said.

"We're gonna get them good" Rin chuckled.

"Hey do you guys ever miss our home?" Kagome asked.

"All the time" Sango asked.

"Do you guys wanna go back for a visit?" Rin asked.

"Yea okay how about when the guys get a pissed when they get home and they will we leave and go for a visit" Ray asked.

"Yea I'm sure the cops are done looking for us it's been two years" Izioyoi said.

"I know well we can just relax the rest of the day cuz we are gonna need all our strength when the plan takes affect" Ra said.

"Okay"

TBC…………………..

I know it's short it just I've been helping a friend of mine with a story so all my ideas have not been focused on this story and for those who read It's my pleasure it was not canceled I moved it to another sn it anime-lover-forever2007


	22. Party Poopers

Sorry for the long wait I got really bored with this story and lost interest but now I'm back. Okay I want to here from the readers what would you like to happen?

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to check out my other Stories.

Its my pleasure

A huge misunderstanding

(co-written) Strange days in Tokyo Japan

Stories number one and three you have to go to the first link on my page which will transfer you to Anime-Lover-Forever2007.

**Last time**

"I know well we can just relax the rest of the day cuz we are gonna need all our strength when the plan takes affect" Ray said.

"Okay"

**This time**

"Man how much longer until we get there" Miroku complained.

"Not long but if you ask that again I'll make it the longest trip of your life" Sesshoumaru threatened.

"God what's got your panties in a bunch" Miroku said

Sesshoumaru shot him an evil glare that made Miroku stop in his tracks.

"Watch it half breed" Sesshoumaru warned

"Wow big Sesshoumaru is using big words like half breeds oh really scary" Miroku said with a smirk.

Inuyasha turned to look at his soon to be dead friend.

"What are you doing Miroku? You've known him long enough to know that he doesn't play like that" Inuyasha whispered.

"I know I just want to see if Rin actually has him a soft as I think she does" Miroku said.

"Okay but you're doing this at the risk of your own life" Inuyasha said walking away from him.

Miroku looked up to see if Sesshoumaru was still staring at him. He didn't see Sesshoumaru, nor Rare or InuTaisho then he turned to Inuyasha but he wasn't there either. He sniffed the air to try t catch a scent but he still wasn't sure which smell was which. Then he felt something it was strong at coming at him fast it felt like an emotion a dark one like anger, then it hit him but before he could move sesshoumaru had him by the neck.

Miroku struggle to get words out but couldn't because Sesshoumaru had his neck to tight.

"What nothing to say half breed" Sesshoumaru smirked.

Miroku was still struggling in his grasp and was starting to turn blue.

"That's enough Sesshoumaru" InuTaisho said coming up from behind Sesshoumaru with Rare and Inuyasha behind him.

Sesshoumaru tossed Miroku into the nearest tree and kept walking. Inuyasha went over to Miroku to help him up. When Miroku looked up at Inuyasha he had this huge "I told you so" smirk on. And Miroku returned it with a "bug off" glares and got up.

"Hey do you guys smell that?" Inuyasha asked sniffing the air.

"Yes it smells like the girls body guards (chapter 12)" Rare said.

Then Niko, Mimiro, Niso, Taino, and another Inu warrior stepped out.

"What is it?" InuTaisho asked.

"Two things one is a question and the other is not so good" Niko said stepping forward and bowing.

"Well what's your question?" Rare asked.

"How long do you plan on being gone from the castle?" he asked.

"Four days" InuTaisho said.

"As I suspected, today we came across a wolf demon crossing over into the borders of our territory. We stopped him and asked him what he needed and he handed us this letter:

Dear Wolf Demon of the North

You are invited to the western lands to have a pleasure night with the ladies of the western lands you have your choice of

Kagome the Inu hanyou

Sango the Inu hanyou

Rin the Inu Yokai

Ray the ningen

Izioyoi the ningen

All are guaranteed to give you a night of pleasure.

Niko read out loud. The group was silent they did not know if it was a joke or were they to take this note seriously.

"Should we take this seriously or is this their revenge?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, but I want all of you to go back and surround the castle if anyone with this letter comes with in the castle capture and keep them until our return" Rare said.

"Yes My Lord" Niko said.

"If I may My Lord Sesshoumaru I would like to honor myself and be the body guard or your mate Rin while you are away" the unknown warrior said stepping forward and bowing.

"Step up" Sesshoumaru said.

"Why should I give you such an honor?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I am loyal and will risk my life for the safety of her without a second thought, and if I shall fail in my duties to protect her with life is in your hands without pleads or begs" he said looking Sesshoumaru straight in the eye.

"What is your name?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Toro" He answered.

"Then I will grant you the honor of watching my mate in my absence but I will hold you to your words if you fail, you die" he said returning his gaze.

"Thank you My Lord" Toro said as she bowed again and turned to leave.

**With the Ladies**

"You would think someone would be here by now, for a night with all of us beautiful ladies" Rin said.

"Yea I know" Kagome agreed.

"Do you guys smell that, it's a familiar scent but I can't quiet place it and there is five of them" she said.

"Do you think they are here for the party?" Sango asked.

"I don't know but we should get dressed and find out" kagome said as they pulled out some lingerie they had made.

"Just like old times" Rin said trying on homemade lingerie.

"Yes it takes me back to the future" Sango said.

"Well let's go open the door and meet our guest" Ray said as she walked out the room.

They all walked out of the room and down the steps to the main doors of the castle. They girl did last minute checks to their outfits hair and ect. Then they opened the door to see five men in the door all Inu Yokai.

"Are you here for the night of pleasure" Rin asked walking up to one of the guys.

"No were here to stop this night at the request of all your mates' request" Niko said.

"Party Poopers" the all whined.


	23. Editors and should i or should i not

**I also have a story out called it's my pleasure you can find it one the first in on my profile under the name anime-lover-forever2007 (also check out her stories) I was wondering if I should erase it or keep it check it out and let me know please**

**I am looking for an editor for my story!!!!**

I'm not in dire need of one but I would love to have one………I am currently a editor so I would love have one:

You can give me ideas and add them in as long as it fits and I like which I most likely will

You can't just add anything you like

You can read my work before everyone else

You can't steal my work

You would need to correct spelling (if any) but not slang and punctuation

Any takers?


End file.
